Daedel Rysh
Biography The Beginning Born on the aquatic world of Glee Anslem, Daedel Rysh was born and sold into slavery by her father Kai Rysh at the age of four. Her father was a spice addict, who would have done anything to aquire spice to fuel his vices. He hated the fact that his long time girlfriend had become pregnant and felt boxed into a life of servitude. When his wife died during childbirth, he mourned for her and became addicted to death sticks, spice and other illegal narcotics to suppress his anger and depression. He worked on ships at the local starport and in order to aquire a large amount of spice, even sold Daedel into slavery, promising her she would have a better life and see the galaxy this way. Daedel, not really comprehending her future was far greater than slavery at the time, was saddened to leave her homeworld, but relieved to leave the life of her cruel father. She was first used as a servant to a human Smuggler named Armand Ketesh helping him bring things aboard, and also to help in illegal activities and sticky situations where many beings would not feel threatened by a child, and Ketesh’s men would then move in and overpower them. Under his guidance, Daedel learned she had a gift with mechanical devices and also loved to read. They travelled the galaxy for many years, smuggling spice, exotic creatures and other items. One day on Kashyyyk, when Daedel was in her mid teens, she was told by Ketesh that they had to aquire a rare eel type creature in the deep sea of the Wookiee homeplanet. Since this would have been difficult for any being other than an aquatic species she was to be the one to do a deep dive and retrieve a specimen. She retrieved the rare eel type creature, sedated it and brought it to the surface. A storm had come in and when she surfaced, she was far off course from where she was supposed to be. She moved through a swamp and up towards the nearest Wookiee settlement. On the way, she met a Wookiee named Wa'jacca (Jay) who said she should go to the Coruscant Academy and that she’d be welcomed there. When she mentioned she was a slave, the Wookiee was enraged. When asked what she was doing with a rare and sacred eel, she told him it was for trading to exotic breeders. The Wookiee told her it wasn’t right, and that if she let it go, he would find a way to free her. Not believing him, she refused. He ordered her to take him to her Master. She borrowed a locator from the Wookiee and they followed it to the grove where her Master waited. The Wookiee exchanged some artifacts he had found on another world and a hefty sum of credits for the life of Daedel. When asked why he cared so much, the Wookiee responded with, “Her future is larger than you or I.” The Wookiee turned out to be a historian, but few knew he was a former Jedi Knight, since he had long tucked his lightsabers away in a locked case after the wars seemed to be over. He flew Daedel to Coruscant to being under the teachings of the wise historians. She has since been a student and grown to enjoy time alone, fixing things and bent on learning anything she can possibly get her hands on. Profile Personality Generally reserved, and antisocial; She prefers to be alone. In social situations she generally observes and inputs only as necessary Hobbies Reading, Working with anything mechanical, swimming Skills Building and fixing things, swimming, basic martial arts Category:Characters